dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Volumes and Chapters
This article contains a list of D.Gray-man manga chapters and volumes that was initially published by Shueisha in the weekly magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump since May 31, 2004. Due to the author's health issues and a long hiatus, the series has switched from several magazines, which the series released monthly in the magazine Jump Square, along with updates regarding the next release. Although the author went on another hiatus, the series has since returned in a quarterly released magazine under Jump Square, Jump SQ.Crown since July 2015, (renamed Jump SQ Rise as of 2018) . The individual chapters have been gathered in a tankōbon volume published by Shueisha. Viz Media has been publishing the series in North America since February 5, 2008, and is currently still publishing the series. The titles of chapters and volumes have been changed between the initial and the Viz Media version. Volume List Current Volumes |Release Date = October 4, 2004 |Volume Title = Opening (Volume) }} |Release Date = December 31, 2004 |Volume Title = Old Man of the Land and Aria of the Night Sky }} |Release Date = March 9, 2005 }} |Release Date = May 7, 2005 |Volume Title = Carnival }} |Release Date = December 31, 2004 |Volume Title = Premonition }} |Release Date = October 4, 2005 |Volume Title = Delete }} |Release Date = December 26, 2005 |Characters = Komui Lee |Volume Title = Destroyer of Time (Volume) }} |Release Date = July 4, 2006 |Characters = For and Bak Chan |Volume Title = Crimson Snow }} |Release Date = November 11, 2006 |Characters = Multiple |Volume Title = Nightmare Paradise }} |Release Date = February 2, 2007 |Characters = Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee, Skinn Bolic and Yu Kanda |Volume Title = Noah's Memory }} |Release Date = May 2, 2007 |Characters = Jasdero and Devit |Volume Title = The Rouge Stage }} |Release Date = October 9, 2007 |Characters = Krory and Eliade |Volume Title = Fight to the Debt }} |Release Date = December 4, 2007 |Characters = Lavi, Cross Marian, Allen Walker, Chaozii Han, Bookman, Skinn Bolic and Tyki Mikk |Volume Title = The Voice of Darkness }} |Release Date = March 4, 2008 |Characters = Cross Marian |Volume Title = Song of the Ark }} |Release Date = June 4, 2008 |Volume Title = Attack on Headquarters }} |Release Date = September 4, 2008 |Volume Title = Blood & Chains }} |Release Date = December 4, 2008 }} |Release Date = March 9, 2009 }} |Release Date = December 4, 2009 |Volume Title = }} |Release Date = June 4, 2010 |Volume Title = }} |Release Date = December 3, 2010 }} |Release Date = June 3, 2011 }} Chapters not yet in Tankōbon Volumes Anime and manga correspondence The two anime seasons adapt the manga chapters with a certain, relative closeness while adding some moments, filler scenes, filler arcs, and also changing or removing some parts. The first D.Gray-man anime (2006 anime) ends with the last scenes adapting the night 157 (skipping most of pages 1 to 14 of this chapter) . The second anime, D.Gray-man Hallow starts with the night 165 and ends with Night 208 (skipping page 22 to 29 of this chapter). References Category:Media